Inferotemporal cortex is involved in visual function. In the monkey, its removal produces an impairment in visual learning in the absence of any sensory losses. Neurons in inferotemporal cortex have visual receptive fields and specific response properties. We will continue our research on the properties of inferotemporal neurons, with particular reference to 1) the highly specific and apparently ethologically meaningful nature of the trigger features of many inferotemporal neurons and 2) correlations of inferotemporal unit activity with visual attention, learning, and memory in behaving monkeys. We will also continue our studies of the behavioral effects of inferotemporal lesions on task of visual learning and memory. Inferotemporal cortex receives visual information from both the tectofugal and geniculostriate systems. We will continue to study the effects of lesions of various levels in each of these systems on both visual guided behavior and on the visual properties of inferotemporal neurons.